The Field Of Flowers
by Cryptster
Summary: This is like my 1st Fan fiction. Alright, this is a Squinoa. Basicly Squall remember something things in his pass. It's about Rinoa. COMPELTED btw...


**The Fields of Flowers**

**Author's Note:**  this is like my 1st Squall and Rinoa story, well my 1st FF8 story really. Please r & r. thanks, and I do not own FF8, Squaresoft dose!

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Squall stood there in the middle of the field of flowers. He was in one of his deep thoughts again. He was thinking of his past. His past was nothing to him, but something keeps on making him think back. It was Rinoa, he knew he had seen her before, somewhere back in his childhood.  
  
_Flashback…_  
  
The 8 year old Squall stood there in the flower field. His friends were all down at the beach playing cops. Squall was out there looking at the night sky. Watching the stars.  
  
Then something caught his eyes. It was a girl, about his age walking into the field. He remembers a tall man walking into the gray, stoned house. The girl had a dog with her. She was wearing a blue jacket. She looked like one of those rich kids. Squall just looked away. "Hey there…" She said. "…" Squall didn't want to said anything, but looked at the sky. She sat down next to him, and let go of her dog. "Why are you not over there with the other kids?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Leave me alone." He told her. She just giggled then looked up at the stars. "So you watch the stars too?" she asked. He then turned around and looked at her. Her raven black hair was down freely. Her face was cheerful. All he could do was stare. "Aaaa…yeah, I watch the stars." He quickly answered. "Oh cool! I do too, just to think…" She said.   
"Oh really?" He asked as he got up to sit. "Oh yeah, when I want to think I would go look at the stars, or talk to my mother, but after my mother died I couldn't talk to her anymore…" She said. "Oh…" was all that came out of Squall's month. "Sorry." He said. She just giggled. "It's alright!" She said. Squall really wanted to ask her questions about her, but he kelp quite, he didn't want to talk about anything, or worry about anyone. The girl and Squall sat out there talking for a bit and looking at the stars. "So why are you here?" He asked. "Well my father wanted to talk to Cid about something." She said. "Oh okay." He said. "Why are you here?" She then asked. Squall pushed his brown hair away from his face. "I'm here…I'm here because my parents didn't want me…" He said. She just looked at him, not understanding for her age. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said. "It's alright, you're  the 1st person I have told in years." He said. "Hey we have been talking but we haven't know each others names…" She said. "Well my name is Squall Leonheart. "Yours?" he said then asked. "Cool name! My name is Rin…" She said then someone was shouting for her. "Hey honey please we have to go now! It's getting late!!" her father was calling for her. "Sorry, well gotta go, I hope we can see each other some other time!" She told him as her dog ran for her. She started to walk away. "Wait!" Squall shouted. "Yea Squall?" she asked. "What's your name?" he asked. "Oh, almost forgot. My name is…" 

   
_End of Flashback_  
  
Squall was snapped out of thinking by Rinoa. She was now standing right next to him in the flower field. She smiled at him. She then giggled when Squall jumped. "Hey Squall, welcome back to earth!" She giggled. "Haha, very funny."  He said. It was quite for a minute.  
  
Squall then laid down on the flowers. Rinoa just sat down next to him. Then Angelo ran up to her. "Hey girl…" She said. Angelo licked her and there was a note on her neck. It was from Zell, Sephie, Irvine, and Quistis. "Oh what's this?" she asked and pulled out the note. Squall just laid there still staring at the sky.

  
Rinoa read it to herself.  
  
_Yo__ ya two! We're  going to hang here to night, maybe camp out on the beach and all. Edea and Cid said that they don't  mind. So just don't  worry about going back to the garden tonight, and Rinoa tell Squall to relax and enjoy life. Well we're going to set up a BBQ any minute by now, come join us if you want. Well laters!  
  
-Zell  
  
P.S. Sephie and Quistis is saying how good you two would look together. Ha! In fact everyone think so!  
  
Rinoa giggled after reading it. She then looked a Squall. He was staring at her. His face had a billion words on it. She just gaze into his dreamy eyes. Those eyes has millions and billions of things in them. From happiness to pain. From Love to hate. Those ice blue eyes of his had it all. "Whoa…"She quietly said. She then snapped out of it when Squall moved his eyes. "So what did it said?"  He asked. "Oh the gang tonight is going to camp out on the beach, and their going to start BBQ any time now…" She answered to him. Then they could smell the meat on the grill. "Yup, they already started…" Squall said, and gave a little laugh. She just giggled again. Then the sky turned dark the stars came out one by one. Squall sighed. Rinoa just sat next to him, as Angelo ran back to the beach.  
  
They both watched the stars. "I remembered watching the stars when I was little…" Rinoa said. "Oh really?" Squall asked. "Yea, I would sit in my room, or on an open field and start to think about my life ahead, or my past. Or the wonders of the world." She said and smiled. "Oh that's cool." He said. "When I was little, I didn't sit in my room and all, but I sat here. Just here looking at the stars, while the others would go down to the beach and play and all. But…" He suddenly stopped. "But what?" Rinoa said and had a confused face on. "But there's this one time…" His voice faded. "I remember, I was around 8. Ellone have just gone somewhere else, and I was alone. I was sad and mad, and didn't want anyone to come near me. I can't even talk any more. But that one night, this girl. She had a puppy that looks like Angelo. This one girl about my age came that night. Her dad, I think came to talk to Headmaster Cid about Garden. The gang was all down at the beach to test out some fireworks that Seifer founded. I didn't wanna go so I sat here. That little girl was so cute. She had raven black hair…" He said. Rinoa looked at her hair. It was raven black too. "Her eyes, her eyes were speaking in the night sky. Those were the deepest brown eyes I have ever looked into." He said. Rinoa then realize that she had brown eyes. "She wasn't shy. She wanted to know why I was sitting here all alone and why I wasn't hanging down there. I was being rude at 1st but then we started to talk. Her puppy just ran off somewhere. We talked and looked at the stars for an hour or so, then she had to go. I never got her name. Or I did but just couldn't remember it. But she was the greatest." Squall finished to find Rinoa in tears. "Oh Rinoa, I didn't mean to make you cry, are you alright?" He asked. "No Squall, you don't understand. That girl with the puppy, and raven black hair was me. I was here once when I was little. That was the 1st time I met you."  She said. Squall pictured the girl from his childhood, and Rinoa. They really do look alike. Squall then opened his arm, and hugged Rinoa.  
  
"I knew, I'd find you again someday. And here we are today…" He said. Rinoa just gave a light nod. She also knew she would find that little boy again. The held each other. Then stood up, and walked over to the beach with their friends. It was a wonderful night in the flower field._

++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
